


Arguments and Bullets

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Guns, Pre-Slash, Shooting Range
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pMhyK6cNCw&feature=youtu.be&t=19m50s">this moment</a> when Thog was really impressed with Ashe firing his gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments and Bullets

Thog didn’t even remember how the argument started. All he knew was that he was right, God damn it and if he had to yell at Ashe all day long for her to see it, then that’s what he would do.

That’s not what happened.

They yelled and screamed for some time, Thog’s face growing red and sweat dripping from Ashe’s brow. From Gregor and Markus’ perspective on the sidelines, they didn’t seem to be getting anywhere, but to the other two, their point was being very clearly made.

Eventually, one of them went too far (Thog wanted to blame Ashe, but deep down he knew it was him) and Ashe left the apartment, slamming the door behind her so hard, Markus had to rush over to prevent his trinket collection from falling. As he straightened his collection of odds and ends he had gathered from his travels, the others stared at the door for a couple of minutes, expecting Ashe to come back. Thog was the first to stop looking, busying himself for the rest of his day, knowing that Ashe would return when she wanted too.

It was only when the sun began to set and the light begin to fade outside did Markus speak up.

"You better go get her," he said, fiddling with something in his hands.

Thog looked up from his paperwork and raised an eyebrow.

"I’m not her father."

"Thank God," Markus exclaimed, "Then all this sexual tension would be super awkward!”

Thog sputtered, “What?! No! No, no, no, th- there’s nothing going on between us!”

"No duh, that’s why there’s all the tension!" Markus said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Thog shook his head, “Say what you want I’m still not getting her. I’m not her keeper.”

Markus shrugged, “Okay then. But she left without her keys.”

Thog’s eyes immediately went to the counter top. Sure enough, Ashe’s bright green key ring and the multitude of keys and bottle openers attached, was sitting on top.

Gregor cut in, no longer staring at the door. “Which makes you the keeper of the keys.”

Markus nodded, “Exactly. So, at the very least, you have to give them to her.”

Thog sighed, “Fine.” He got up from the couch, grabbing the keys and slipping on his shoes. He grumbled, “Don’t even know why I’m the one doing it.”

Both Markus and Gregor gave him a look, Markus clearing his throat for extra emphasis. Thog rolled his eyes.

"I- alright. Maybe I’ll apologize when I give them to her… except I don’t even know where she is right now."

"Well, where else would she be if she was that angry?" Gregor asked.

The color drained from Thog’s face as it dawned on him. The one place within walking distance that Ashe would go to let off steam.

"Oh shit."

•-•-•-•-•-•

Less than ten minutes later, Thog found himself in front of the only place he could imagine Ashe at right now.

"Spyre’s Gun Range," he mumbled to himself, "Fantastic."

Bracing himself, he walked into the building. The sounds of bullets being fired and clips being reloaded filled his ears as soon as he made it to the front desk. A woman with long black hair that he unfortunately knew was working there, typing rapidly at her computer. She looked up, her innocent expression changing into one of glee when she saw him.

"Oh!" she smiled’ "So I assume you’re here to pick up your girlfriend?"

Thog gritted his teeth, “She’s not my girlfriend, Inien.”

"Then how come she’s been yelling your name every two or three clips? Did you guys have a fight?" She stuck her lip out in a mock-pout.

If Thog was gritting his teeth any harder he’d be grinding them. He placed a hand on the desk, using every inch of self-restraint he has to not slam it.

"I’m only here to give her the keys." He held them up.

Inien tilted her head, but then her eyes light up. She reached under her desk, searching for something.

"Well then. If that’s all you’re doing," she said, grinning as she grabbed what she was looking for, "Would you like this?"

She held up a bright orange bulletproof vest, almost bouncing in her seat. Thog clenched his hands into fists, the keys digging into his hand.

He exhaled, trying to get out all his frustration. “Just. Give me the earplugs and goggles and I’ll be gone.”

Inien raised an eyebrow. “Ooooh, touchy, touchy today, aren’t we?” she reached down under her desk and placed the goggles and earbuds on the treble. Thog swiftly grabbed them in his free hand.

"Where is she?" he asked, placing the goggles on top of his head.

Inien pointed to her right. Thou nodded, going down that hallway.

The sounds of gunshots and grunting grew louder as he drew nearer. Mentally, he began to prepare what he was going to say. He knew he had to say sorry, he knew it was his fault, he just had no idea how to say it without getting sappy.

As he turned the corner, still mulling over exactly how to say what he needed to say, he stopped in his tracks.

Ashe was standing alone in the gun range, stance straight and firm. Her arms were locked as she raised them, a Glock in hand. Her eyes were narrowed at the target at least 50 feet away. She grit her teeth, muscles visibly flexing for a moment before she unloaded the clip, each shot hitting the target.

Thog barely noticed his mouth was hanging open in awe. When he did, he quickly closed it, teeth clacking loudly just as the echo of bullets ended.

Ashe flicked on the safety and put the gun down. She turned, looking up in his direction. Her eyes widened for a moment when she saw him.

Thog was at a loss for words, everything he had planned was whipped from his brain. Needing to say something, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I don’t know whether to be terrified or extremely excited right now."

He closed his eyes, internally wincing at the word vomit that just occurred. Ash snorted, making him open his eyes again. She smirked looking down at the hand gun.

"Well… they kinda grew on me,” she said, looking anywhere but at Thog, “At the very least, it’s easier to go here than the fencing ring.”

Thog rolled with the casual conversation, stepping forward. “Well when you first shot a gun I wasn’t expecting… this,” he said, gesturing to all of her.

“You just gestured to all of me,” she deadpanned.

“Yeeeeeah, I did, didn’t I?”

There was an awkward pause where the two just stood there, unsure of what to say. It was only when Thog registered the keys cutting into his palm did he open his mouth.

"You, uh," he looked down at his hand before holding them out, "you forgot your keys when you… you know."

The smile fell off Ashe’s face. “Oh, yeah,” she grabbed them quickly, stuffing them into her jeans. “Thanks.”

"No problem." "And, uh… I’m- I’m sorry, for what I said at the apartment. I should’ve known better."

The smile came back, as well as the light in Ashe’s eyes at the unexpected apology.

"Apology accepted," she said, unable to keep the grin off her face.

“But, uh, your stance is off.”

“I’m sure it is,” Ashe snarked, hand already drifting towards the gun, “Are you going to show me the proper way?”

“Of course, can’t have to shooting off your own foot cause you’re too stiff,” Thog said as he stepped forward. Ash sputtered, saying she wasn’t nearly stupid enough to do that. Thog smirked, “Just show me how you shoot.”

Ashe did so, gaze going hard as she looked to the target. Thog made sure not to stare too long at any specific part of her. With quick efficiency, Thog stepped behind her, positioning her body, muttering along.

“Your arms are too stiff, let them relax. Not that much, just bend them slightly.” Ashe did so. “Good. Now, shift your legs… wider, wider- too wide.” Ash shuffled them so they were shoulder width apart. “There we go. Now head up,” his fingers came around, tilting her chin.

He was about to step back and let her shoot, when she leaned back into his chest, whether by accident or on purpose, he couldn’t tell. All he knew was that he couldn’t help his breath catching in his throat.

“Stand up straight,” he said, trying to keep his voice calm.

She did so, and he was almost sure he heard her chuckle. He stepped back so he was leaning on the wall behind.

Without warning, Ashe started to fire. Thog grit his teeth and clapped his hands over his ears, wishing he had gotten better earbuds.

As Ashe finished the clip, Thog lowered his hands. He stepped forward with the sounds of the clip ending. Ash set down the gun and turned to Thog, grinning. He looked to the target, all the holes were extremely close to bulls eyes if not hitting.

“Think you could do better?” Ashe grinned.

Thog narrowed his eyes, a small smile on his face, “Oh do you really want-”

“Hey! Love birds!” Inien yelled from the hallway, “We’re closing in 5 minutes!”

Ashe rolled her eyes and turned toward the hallway. “Got it, Inien!” she shouted.

She turned back to Thog, who was glaring at the doorway. She flicked the safety on her gun and pulled off her ear buds.

"So,” she began, “how about a rain check on that challenge?"

Thog looked down at her and smiled a little.

"Sure."


End file.
